If you Stay
by delenawarrior
Summary: The whole journey of Damon and Elenas Lovestory. From strangers to friends, from friends to more than friends. But not everything is always perfect...


**_Note: I wrote this Fanfiction on another Page and people liked it, so I just want to try to uploade it here. I am sorry for all the awful grammar mistakes but english isn't my native language and I still didn't find someone to read it and correct it. Also sorry for the brevity I am still trying to figure out this website. Anyway I hope you still enjoy and like my Fanfiction._**

"So where are we going tonight?", Damon asked during break.

"You wanna go out with me? Like a date?"

"No not a date",he avoided, "You know what I invite you to my home".

"That's sounds like a date", I smiled.

"Okay a date", he smiled back and left. He never was really interested in me in the last half year since we started to work together. Maybe it was because he had a girlfriend. Maybe. Obviously he had broke up with her otherwise he wouldn't have invited me to a date. We only spent time at work together. Suddenly since 2 weeks he's trying to communicate with me more, to find out about me and my life.

After work I went home took a shower dressed me and drove to Damon. I already knew his address because sometimes I brought him home after work. Finally after 10 minutes I arrived. I knocked on the door. He opened it Immediately like he was waiting behind it.

"Hey come in", he said.

I entered the door as I heard a dog barking next to me.

"Aw who is this cute little girl?", I asked while stroking the dog.

"It's a guy. His name is Bailey. I found him in New Orleans".

I tried to concentrate and changed subject so I also get my answer. "NOLA ? Isn't that where you also met Rebekah? Your girlfriend?", I asked trying not to show I was dying to hear an answer.

He didn't say anything until we were sitting on the table.

"We broke up one month ago", Damon finally answered. He didn't seem to be sad but I brought a "I'm sorry" out.

"It doesn't matter. It is for the best if we live two different ways. It's for the best"

I nodded. For some minutes he left to prepare the dinner. I looked around his house.

"I'm back. Ready to eat?"

"Mhmmm of course"

During dinner nothing special happened. We only joked about our work. After that I immediately wanted to leave because we both had to get up really really really early tomorrow. He opened the door just starring at me. Which made me really uncomfortable because of his ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", I couldn't hold me back

"Because you're beautiful" he responded with his typical half smirk on his lips.

I just smiled like a idiot and left without saying a word.

At 6 am I was already at work and got prepared. I was almost to fall asleep as I heard a voice literally shouting next to me. It was Bonniw all excited.

"And how was your date yesterday? I want to know everything"

"It was nice. We talked we ate and we joked a little", I answered

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing"

"So will you go out with him again?"

"I think so"

After 10 hours of work with Damon and Bonnie I finally got home. Today Damon was more quite maybe it was because we didn't really had time to talk .

After a whole week he asked me out again but this time he invited me to a picnic at the beach at night.

"Omg he is so sweet. So tonight will be your first kiss !?", Caroline jumped up and down on my bed of excitement.

"No! I don't kiss before the third date", I winked. Obviously I wanted to kiss him but that was my rule. And I also had to respect him. He probably didn't wanted to kiss or whatever.

"Good girl. I wouldn't resist this baby blue eyes and lips. I am just saying"

Caroline left my house an hour before Damon picked me up.

I was waiting outside the door already.

"Hello beautiful Lady what are you doing so lonely here? Can I drive you somewhere?"

"Yes please a really creepy guy is waiting for me at the beach to have a night dinner with me", I joked while entering the car.

"Uhh that sounds like a psychopath", he joked back as we drove to the beach.

After 15 minutes we arrived. There was a blanket and around it some candels. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear stars shining bright. We ate a lot. He could cook. Actually he could cook really really good. The perfect guy to be honest. We both laid down in the sand quietly looking in the sky. Then he turned to face me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. So I turned to face him. He looked at me in the same way like he did last week. His blue eyes met mine.

"So tell me something about you", he finally broke the ice.

"Well I'm quite boring"

"Yeah I don't believe you"

"What about you?", I asked.

"I'm not a guy that gives everything away at the first or second date", he winked.

After some seconds he continued, "There has to be something mysteriously to tell at the special third date".

"The third date is really special", I smiled

"It is", he added and smiled back.

I still wasn't over the last date at the beach and he already asked me for a third date. I remembered his words saying special. Couldn't wait to see how he managed to organize it or if it was really that special. Lost in my thoughts I imagined a lot.

"Hey Elena, Elena, Elena Helllooo?", Stefan flipped in front of my face.

"Yeah? Sorry"

"We have to work now"

"Okay"

It was a really long day or probably week. Maybe it was because Damon wasn't the whole week here.

I went to bed earlier today. I couldn't sleep so I texted Damon.

How are you? I didn't hear anything from you this week

Some minutes later he texted back.

Sorry I was busy planning our date tomorrow ;). I will pick you up at 7 at your place

Okay. Can't wait"

The next morning (well it was 2am so night) I woke up to a phone call I ignored it first but after the fifth time I picked up.

"Hello"

"Hello Elena here is your boss. Please don't hate me but"

"But?"

"I did an error and forgot that you have to work at 3pm"

"Okay and what's the problem?", I asked

"In Paris"

"In Paris?". Now that was a problem. I tried to stay calm and not panic.

"And I still have to go?"

"Yes your flight goes in 2 hours I'm waiting in front of your door"

Okay now was the time to panic.

I don't know how I did this but I actually got everything in time my bags my flight. Before the boarding began I remembered that today was the day I would have my special date with Damon. As much as I hated it I had to cancel the date. As I wrote him the message I felt sad and somehow angry. Tobias my boss somehow noticed it and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Tobias wasn't just my boss but also my guy bestfriend. I could tell him everything, "Yeah its just Damon and I should have a special date tonight and yeah now he is here I will be in Paris..."

"I'm sorry again. But it's not running away when you will be back it will be even more beautiful"

I nodded.

Landed in Paris I took some hours of sleep and then one hour later already was at work. The event took 5 hours. After everyone left I sat in the car waiting for Tobias. I looked on my phone and saw that I got an message from Damon.

Really sad about our date but we will catch it up. So how is Paris doing?"

"I would rather be in Atlanta right now". First I wanted to add "with you" but then I cancled it.

Tobias finally entered the car, "So we have to make one short stop and then we will drive to the hotel.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Eiffel tower.

"Wow its beautiful. What do you have to do here", I asked curiously.

He turned to me with a smile, "I nothing but you".

"What?"

"Go get out of the car and go toward the eiffel tower".

Really confused I got out of the car and slowly went toward it. And then I saw him, looking handsome in a black suit his blue eyes shining bright in the light of the tower. His smile from one ear to the other and red roses in his hand.

"First thing you have to know about me: I am very spontaneous" he said with his half smile.

I stood in front of Damon. He gave me the roses, "Miss Gilbert here are some flowers for you. I took them with a smile and answered, "You are crazy Mr. Salvatore"

"I know. So we are going to eat here tonight, well not exactly here but 2 minutes away there is a restaurant"

After ten minutes the waitress came to our table and we ordered. This restaurant seemed to be very known. We ate, talked and laughed. After the dinner we stayed there for a while.

"Strange", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"How fast someone can fall in love. Well I already knew something was between us since the first day but yeah".

I couldn't answer because all I had in my mind right now was the words fall in love, fall in love , fall in love , fall in love.

We paid and left to go back to the eiffle tower. We stood in front of it. The lights still shining. I just looked in his beautiful eyes. I could see that he was really happy. Then suddenly he put his hands on my back and pulled me to him. I had my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"Thank you for everything. For inviting me. For actually flying here just so we can have our date", I mumbled.

He took my shoulders and pushed me back so I could look in his eyes again.

"You're welcome"

Then there was a moment of silence again until he continued.

"You know I am really surprised that you didn't asked me why Rebekah & I broke up."  
>I laughed, "Well I was dying to know all the time but now tell me what was the reason"?<p>

He starred in my eyes and stroke my hair behind my ear, "_You"_

I didn't even have the time to think. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. Seconds later his lips softly touched mine. My heart was beating really fast and also Damons. I could feel his breath on my lips as he removed his from mine. Now we were standing there Damons forehead leaned on mine.

It was just a beautiful moment I never wanted to end.

It has been a week since we were back from Paris. The whole week we worked 15 hours a day so Damon and I hardly saw each other expect at work. But it was finally Saturday and I knew that soon Damon would ring the bell and came over with breakfast. So I took a shower and waited.

After 15 minutes it knocked on the door I open it and it was him with breakfast in hand."Good morning", he said and gave me a kiss. We went to the kitchen and ate.

"Elena you know my Brother Stefan is getting married next Saturday and I know it's a bit late but I added + 1".

He looked at me with puppy eyes, "So do you wanna be my +1?"

How could I say no, "Yeah of course"

On Wednesday I went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. It took some hours to find the perfect dress but I did find one. It was knee long red dress with some glitter jewel not extraordinary but still beautiful. To be honest I loved that dress on me. I hope he will too.

Then the day was here. Somehow I was excited not just for me but for Damon because he is the one who marrys them. This morning I got up very early Bonmie made my hair curly.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"We will meet there in the church".

"You're going to make him blush because of your beauty".

"Aww BonBon I hope so".

At about 6pm I drove to the ceremony was in the garden outside. Everything was decorated and the chairs still empty. I went down the way the bride would later. And then I saw him there on the Altar looking so stunning in his black suit. He was learning his lines and then he looked up to me and smiled and I couldn't stop myself to smile back.

I arrived at the Altar. Suddenly he took my hand and turned me around.

"My god Elena you look beautiful".

"Thank you and same goes to you".

"The Bride has arrived everyone sit down and take their positions please", said an older woman.

I gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and whispered him some encouraging words and then went to my seat.

Stefan the fiancè was standing already when the wedding music began to play and the beautiful Katherine in the white dress came along the red carpet. They both looked happy and that made me happy. When she arrived the father put her hands in his hands. And then Damons romantic speech began.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure in humans ceremony can create your marriage - only you can do it. Through love and patience. In believing in one another. To support one another. To learning to forgive and learning to appreciate your differences. And by learning to make the important things matter and to let everything else go" , Damon had tears while saying it.

Some seconds later he continued to say the vows and Stefan and Katherine repeated he glanced over to me, "I will love you with every beat in my heart". I smiled while Katherine repeated it.

After the ceremony I went to Damon, "Wow beautiful speech. It was so romantic and breath taking".

"Thank you. I am so happy for Stefan and Katherine". I could see that he really was.

Everyone gave them congratulations and later we drove to restaurant where we would spend the rest of the day. I can say that we ate a lot to much to be honest. The menu took till the evening. But it was delicious.

For the dessert we ate outside. They put music on and Katherine and Stefan started to dance in the middle. Carefully more couples joined. The handsome black haired guy came over to me and offered me his hand, "Can I have this dance Ms. Gilbert"

"Of course Mr. Salvatore".

We started to dance. The sky was clear the stars were shining bright. I just looked in his beautiful blue eyes and he in mine. His eyes were filled with happiness and I am pretty sure mine too. We forgot everything and everyone around us.

Damon started to dance really slow, he took me closer to his body. I could feel his heart and it was beating really fast. And then he moved his lips and said it with a calm voice, "I love you". I knew he wanted to say it soon but this was unexpected. I could feel that his breath began to become faster because I didn't said anything. "I love you too", I replied with a smile.

Damon smiled back. Slowly and softly his lips touched mine. In the same moment the fireworks lighted up the sky and everyone started clapping hands and enjoyed the moment. It was a special one.

This week I often went after work to Damon. He cooked me a delicious dinner. " Hey why don't you already go in my bedroom? I'll finish the dishes and then I'll come upstairs".

Normally I have a good behavior & I would help him but I was just so tired from the whole work, so I just nodded. After entering the bathroom & Stefans Bedroom I finally found Damons. First I was impressed because it was so big. Then I just jumped into the bed and closed my eyes. Five minutes later I felt Damons soft lips on mine, " Seems like you like it here". I opened my eyes and sat up, "It's so beautiful here. Here can live like three families", I laughed. Damon settled down next to me & smiled, "Well then our children can live here and their children...". It kinda confused and shocked me that he was already talking about _our _kids but I answered smiling, "and their kids...".  
>" I can already imagine little Ally running around the house", he continued and starred in the room. Somehow started laughing, "You want to call your daughter Ally?". Suddenly a pillow hit my face, "Hey Ally is a beautiful name".<br>"Yeah sure".  
>Within a second he pushed me down and started to tickle me. I could hardly breath because of laughter , so he stopped.<br>After a 2 minutes pause I could finally breath again, " I think I have to sleep here I'm so freaking tired that I can't keep my eyes open anymore".  
>He gave me a kiss, "Of course".<br>We immediately prepared us to go to sleep. I came out of the bathroom and he was already shirtless in bed. Walking towards him he opened his arms and I lied down in it, "I love it. I feel like home here."  
>"I'm happy you like it", he gave me a kiss on my head and then slowly we fell asleep.<p>

It now have been almost a year since Damon and I were together. Everything went well. We both still worked together at the same place and I even moved to Damon because since Stefan moved out he felt so alone. Well yes, everything was okay but then it happened...

I opened the door and there were standing some luggage, "Hello? Damon?".

No one answered so I went upstairs to check if he was there and he was.

Totally confused I asked him, "What...what are you doing? "

"Shit Elena what are you doing here already?"

"That's not important now, Damon! Why is there luggage at the entrance? Why are you packing?", I started to get louder and at the same time my voice started to trembling because I knew what was happening.

He put his hands on my shoulder and his expression was worried, " Elena it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't want to hurt you".

Now tears were rolling down my face, "What is it? You don't love me anymore? I'm annoying? Is there another girl? "

"No Elena nothing of this. I don't want to break up with you. I love you. I just got an job offer in New Orleans. My dream Job."

"And why didn't you tell me Damon?"

"Because... because I knew if I would tell you you would do everything to convince me to stay and I wouldn't resist to say "No I will go" to you and I thought"

"And you thought it's an good idea to let me come home and read a letter where is written "_Sorry I left you blabla" _do you think it would hurt less? Because it wouldn't Damon!", now I couldn't it hold together anymore and I started crying.

"Would you have called me? Would you like to have a long distance relationship? Did you really think it would work because you know it doesn't".

I was crying even harder than before. Damon came towards me and put his forehead on mine and stroked my hair and whispered, "Elena I'm sorry but I really need to go but this relationship is going to work trust me. I love you and you love me. Come on our love is stronger than this!"

The door bell interrupted the moment. Damon screamed "I am coming. Wait in the taxi"

Damon took all his things and went downstairs with me. I was still crying and now I could also see his face filled with pain, "Elena we are going to get through this. Together!"

I didn't wanted to lose him but I had to do this, I said with a trembling voice, "If you are going to walk through this door you will lose me forever".

For some seconds he looked at me and then he whispered, "Sorry" and walked through the door.

There I was crying the whole night behind the door waiting for him to come back but he didn't. It not just broke my heart but it felt like someone would rip it out.


End file.
